No Fun Anymore
Synopsis Rita feels that Julia is no longer the bad girl she once was and is ready to do whatever it takes to get the old Julia back. Plot TBA Features Characters * Julia Cooper (main character) * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Ms. Tilly * Mr. Grasso * Jessica * James Fairchild (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Joe Cooper (pictured) * Lilith Henderson (mentioned) Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Beautiful People's Room ** Basketball Court ** Horse Ranch (background) ** Auditorium (background) ** Mr. Grasso's classroom ** Cafeteria Objects * Julia's Brooch * Michelle's Brooches * Julia's Phone * Energy * Hot Chili Trivia * This episode takes place after "Julia's Best Day". ** Once again, Julia is in a depressed mood after finding out she's adopted in "Julia's Best Day". It gets to a point that her depression causes her to realizes how mean she is and actually feels guilty for her actions. * It's revealed that the Julia create the "M.G.L.", meaning "Mean Girl Law", to the Beautiful People. * According to Mr. Grasso, he discovers his passion for geology in the third grade. * It's revealed that Dory thinks Tasha is cool. * The female brunette nerd's name is revealed to be Jessica. * This episode focus entirely on the Beautiful People, so therefore the only main characters who doesn't appear are William Bradley, Sam Ryan, and Lilith Henderson (though the latter is only mentioned by Rita). Errors * There're a few scenes in which Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** During Rita's fantasy sequence, when Dory puts up a "Do Not Enter" sign. ** During the first few scenes of the Cafeteria. ** When Julia gave Jessica the hot chilli. ** When Jessica returns the hot chilli to Julia. ** When the Beautiful People watches Michelle as she's about to eat her spaghetti, and Rita start chuckling evilly. * When Michelle continue to run after she stops to sees her father watering the flowers, her brooch disappear. * When Jessica said, "Hi, Michelle", and Michelle looks to her right, her brooch disappear. * The brown-haired boy can be seen seated on his table behind the left side of Jessica's table, despite there's supposed to be a plant there as shown in the first Cafeteria scene. * It's impossible for Michelle to be seated right across from Jessica's table since both she and her table doesn't appear in the first Cafeteria scene. ** This happens again when Jessica is walking towards Michelle. Michelle somehow move to the orange-haired boy and the turquoise-haired girl's table. * If you look closely when Jessica lightly shoves her lunch tray away from her, she drops her milkshake. However, the shake is back on the table in the next scene. * Jessica's lunch tray is further away from her after the scene when Julia and Jessica see Michelle eating her spaghetti. * Jessica disappears after she gives the hot chilli back to Julia. * When Julia slides on top of Michelle's table before Michelle eats her spaghetti, in one frame you can see that Michelle closes mouth and has a surprised expression. However, the next scene shows that Michelle's mouth is open like she isn't aware that Julia is right in front of her yet. * After the spaghetti bowl falls on top of Julia, the turquoise-haired girl can be seen seated with an orange-haired girl with two hair buns despite the turquoise-haired girl is with an orange-haired boy earlier. * Both the orange-haired boy and the brown-haired boy are seen carrying their lunch trays despite they're both seen already having their lunch at their respective tables a few scenes earlier. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1